


The Queen's Knight

by Queenbee3480



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbee3480/pseuds/Queenbee3480
Summary: “Regina Mills, do you accept the role of first elected ruler of the newly united realms?”Everywhere she looked she saw joyful faces, proud smiles, and happy tears. So why did she feel so empty? What the hell was wrong with her?Post 7x22. Regina's long simmering feelings for Emma bubble over at her surprise coronation.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	The Queen's Knight

“Regina Mills, do you accept the role of first elected ruler of the newly united realms?”

The butterflies swirled hard in her stomach, as the fog in her brain began to slowly clear. Desperately she took another quick scan around the room, trying to memorize every face that beamed back at her.

Zelena, puffed with pride, ever present smirk on her face.

Henry, well, both Henry’s, huge matching grins on their faces.

Beautiful little Lucy in her adorable gown looking every bit the princess she was.

Everywhere she looked she saw joyful faces, proud smiles, and happy tears. So why did she feel so _empty?_ What the hell was wrong with her? She forced herself back into the moment.

“I do.”

“Excellent” Charming said.

“Then by the power vested in me, I hereby crown you-“

The door flung open.

“Sorry. I’m late” Emma panted, running in.

Time stopped. Regina forgot to breathe.

God, how had she thought she had forgotten?

Unbidden, the first genuine smile of the day broke out on her face. “Emma.” Her voice cracked and she hoped to god no one noticed.

“You didn’t think I was gonna miss this, did you?” She took her place up front next to Henry and allowed everyone to fuss and coo over the baby, even as Snow attempted to mask her impatience.

This was good. It allowed Regina a moment when everyone was focused on the new arrivals to collect herself.

The hair.

The green eyes.

The silly half grin that tried to mask her discomfort at the attention.

The pink dress that never quite fit her right.

Oh, and the _ridiculous_ red leather jacket.

The husband.

Wait. Where was the husband?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Snow’s exaggerated whisper.

“If we’re all here, may I please continue?”

“Sorry, Mom.”

Regina turned her attention back to her former stepdaughter, feeling her heart fill in a way she had never dreamed possible.

“Regina Mills, I now crown you The Good Queen. Long may she reign!”

She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and desperately fought the tears. She deliberately looked down, unable to meet anyone’s eyes right at that moment.

 _I was always the queen. It was_ you _who added Evil to my name._

_The Queen is dead. Long live the Evil Queen._

Even physically removing the Evil Queen from her body had felt less monumental than this.

Unconsciously, she moved in for a hug before Charming gently reminded her of the proper etiquette and bowed to her instead.

Well, that wasn’t awkward at all. She walked down the steps, trying to look anywhere but at the jade eyes that she knew were watching her every move. At last reaching the crowd at the bottom, she allowed herself an extra moment of preparation by pretending to admire the baby before finally looking up at the face that had haunted her dreams.

She hadn’t told a soul, but in her curse time as Roni she had dreamed of a blonde in tight jeans and a white tank top nearly every night. Sometimes the woman had held a chainsaw, other times a sword, but every night she had looked powerful and magnificent. Roni had woken up most mornings moaning, squirming in her bed, sheets damp. She had no idea who the woman was until the night after Drizella had woken her up and she had sat up in her bed, horrified at the realization. Thankfully, Emma had not been around because she would never have been able to look her in the eye after those dreams.

Now, here she was, smiling that purely Emma smile that made her stomach clench and her throat dry up.

“Madame Mayor,” she said, leaning in for a hug. Regina fought the urge to close her eyes and just breathe her in. “ _Snap out of it!”_ she ordered herself, irritated by her own reaction.

“I think you’ll find its Your Majesty”. For a moment, Regina was annoyed at the sudden appearance of Emma’s husband, but relaxed when she realized it was New Hook and she reached up for a hug. Something about this version of Hook, a man that focused all that obsessive energy on his daughter instead of on Emma, was so much more likeable. She took an extra moment with the hug, enjoying the feeling of Gold’s heart beating against hers. In the end, her oldest friend had done them all proud and she hoped with all her heart that he was finally reunited with Belle.

“She’ll always be Madame Mayor to me” Emma grinned. She grabbed Regina’s arm and for a moment she thought Emma was going for another hug. Instead she let her lips brush her cheek and whispered a single word in her ear.

“Later.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party ran long into the night, but by midnight Regina had had enough. She made her apologies to Snow and Charming and slipped out the door.

108 Mifflin Street.

It felt like forever since she had lived there, although by the strictest sense of the ever-rotating timeline of her life, she supposed she had never really left. Or some version of her hadn’t , anyway. She honestly wasn’t even certain what year it was. When she had last seen Emma, she had been newly pregnant, and though she had lived many years since that day, Hope was still an infant. It didn’t bear thinking about too closely.

Heading upstairs to change, she observed her wardrobe closely. Standing in her walk-in closet in her bra and panties she surveyed her options. Her dresses were hanging neatly on one side of the closet, beautiful gowns of silk and lace adorned with exquisite accessories.

Most of her closet held the part of her personality she referred to as her “Mayor Mills” persona: low cut blouses, tight skirts, professional pants suits, and high stiletto heels. She loved all of them, but she just didn’t feel like it.

She pushed aside a few items, looking for a box she had hidden there. Jeans, tight T-shirts, dangly earrings. She chuckled, thinking about Roni. Fun loving, sassy, baseball bat wielding, tequila drinking Roni.

When she had awoken from being Roni, she had been mortified. But once she had gotten accustomed to it, she had thoroughly enjoyed being her. It was a side of herself that she had not embraced in years. And it was side Emma had never seen.

Mind made up, she slipped into skin-tight jeans and a low-cut T-shirt before wetting her hair to bring back the natural curls.

Perfect.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stood at the doorway far longer than was necessary. The courage to ring the doorbell seemed to elude her, though she could see Regina’s shadow moving around in the bedroom upstairs.

This was _ridiculous_. She had just seen Regina a few months earlier when she had gone off to help Henry on his quest. So much had happened since then, but more importantly in those few months, Regina had lived years.

Married off their son to a worthy partner.

Helped raise a grandchild.

Gotten herself cursed yet again, saved Henry yet again, saved _everyone_ yet again.

Fought witches while she wielded no magic of her own, brought wish Henry back from the brink of the madness of revenge and managed to unite every single story book character in every realm to ever exist. Elected ruler of all of them.

But hey. No pressure, right?

She had heard rumors of a boyfriend, a handsome witch doctor with a penchant for the darkness Regina used to embrace. Another man taken from Regina before his time.

God, what was she _doing?_ Why was she even here? This was a terrible idea. This woman, the one that never gave up fighting and never had a hair out of place while doing so, was so far out of her league that it was laughable. She turned to leave, but before she could, the door opened.

“How long were you planning to lurk at my door, Miss Swan?”

Emma swallowed, throat dry.

“I’m sorry. It’s late and I thought you might be asleep.”

“I see. Would you like to come inside?”

The door opened wider and the porch light flicked on. Emma caught sight of Regina for the first time and her mouth dropped open.

Oh. My. God.

Who was this woman?

Regina turned to move away from the door and Emma saw the outline of her ass in her skintight jeans, the tiny patch of skin on her back where her T-shirt was just a touch shorter than necessary.

She wasn’t going to survive the night.

“Miss Swan, are you coming in or not?”

Emma forced herself to move and tried to think of what to say.

“Miss Swan, huh? I don’t think that really jives with the look you’ve got going on here.” Emma nodded towards Regina’s outfit.

Regina laughed, the throaty chuckle that made Emma’s legs quake and her stomach clench.

“Perhaps you’re right, Emma.”

Oh god. She should have let her stick with Miss Swan. She cleared her throat and gestured to the outfit again.

“I like it.”

For a moment, Regina looked almost shy and if Emma didn’t know any better, she would have sworn a light blush was staining her cheeks.

“Too much?” she asked.

“No! No! Not at all. I just feel overdressed, is all.” She had come straight from the party and she was still wearing the stupid pink dress her mother liked so much. She had been warned it was a formal affair and the dress was one of the few that she owned.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I suppose I just wanted to introduce you to-“. Her voice trailed off.

“Your curse persona? What was her name?”

“Roni. I am not sure why I never questioned the fact that she didn’t have a last name.”

Emma laughed, beginning to relax. “Tell me about her.”

“Roni was….unique.” Regina smiled, a far away look entering her eyes. “You know, I kept my memories during the first curse, so this was the first time I was truly someone else. I didn’t realize how much she would stay with me.”

Emma nodded, trying to understand, even though in the strictest sense of the word, she had never been cursed herself. “Do you miss her?”

“I do, actually. Roni was strong in a way I am not. She gave her whole heart to everything she did, and she wasn’t afraid of anything.”

Emma reached out a hand and touched the soft curls, tucking one behind Regina’s ear. “She doesn’t sound all that different than you.”

Regina smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. “I am afraid of a great many things Emma. I’m afraid I am going to mess up as queen. I’m afraid of letting Henry, Jacinda and Lucy go again. And I’m afraid that when it all becomes too much that I will…”her voice trailed off again.

“Become evil again?” Emma shook her head emphatically. She wasn’t sure of many things, but of that she was absolutely certain. Her breath caught in her throat as Regina leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against hers. She pulled away long enough to see the hesitation in the brunette’s eyes before she returned the kiss, opening her lips slightly to allow Regina’s tongue to slip inside.

It was as though someone had lit her on fire. How could a simple chaste kiss like that cause so many sensations to surge through her? Her mouth opened more and her eyes drifted shut as Regina nibbled at her bottom lip, before lowering her mouth to Emma’s throat.

“Emma.” Regina’s voice was rough. “I need to know if this is what you want.”

“It is, it is.” She tried to push her lips against Regina’s again, but Regina pulled back.

“Are you sure? Because if you’re not, if you want to go home to Hook or if you want to just sit here and talk, you need to tell me.”

The wait for Emma’s answer seemed interminable, but she was determined to wait as long as it took. She caught the note of sadness in her friend’s eyes. “Hook’s not at home.”

“Oh?” Regina had no idea what that meant. Were they separated? Was Hook on a trip? Working the night shift at the sheriff’s office? She tried to figure out how to phrase the next question, but Emma answered before she could.

“We’re divorced.”

“What happened?”

“Oh you know. I got pregnant. Hook got freaked out at the domestic life. I figured out I was gay. The usual.” Regina’s head snapped up and for the first time saw the laughter in the blonde’s eyes. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Emma interrupted.

“Don’t say you’re sorry. We both know you’re not.”

Tension broken, they laughed. “He’s actually been pretty great about this. He’s a good father to Hope and I see him when he comes to get her. Of course, now that you’ve united the realms, he’s having a great time sailing the Roger to all the different lands without worrying about portals and magic beans and shit.”

“Oh. Well, I apologize for that, at least.” Emma waved her hand dismissively. “So, um, how did you, you know?”

“Realize I was gay?”

At Regina’s nod, Emma laughed again. “Oh, if you only knew.” Regina frowned but before she could question that further, Emma interrupted again. “Do you want to keep talking or do you want to?” She nodded towards the stairs.

Regina’s heart stopped beating. This was really happening.

Instead of standing, she gently pushed Emma on the couch until she was flat on her back, then straddled her. She lowered her mouth once again to the blonde’s, this time more urgently. She sucked on her tongue, then her lower lip, releasing it with a pop.

Emma’s eyes were watching her every move as stretched, removing the T-shirt, tossing it casually to the floor. She bent her head again, this time focusing on the pulse point on the side of Emma’s neck. She sucked on it hard, enjoying the feel of Emma’s smooth skin against her lips before pursing her own and blowing gently on the wet spot she had created.

Emma’s entire body shuddered, and she reached up to try and grab Regina’s face in another kiss, but Regina wasn’t having any of that. She had waited too long for this woman, had suffered through too many dreams and fantasies to be willing to cede any sort of control now. Instead of kissing her again, she stood and reached a hand out to the blonde, helping her stand up.

Wordlessly, Emma stood and allowed Regina to slowly unzip her dress. When it was pooled at her feet, Regina helped her step over it and turned her around to face her. The blonde’s eyes were dark with desire and her breathing was unsteady as she stood in front of the Mayor.

Regina stood still, taking in the view. Emma stood in a light blue lace bra and matching panties. Still wearing her shoes, her legs looked endless, the muscles tight and firm. Her skin was smooth and suddenly Regina ached to touch.

She reached a hand out, and to Emma’s surprise, cupped her face gently. “I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured. Emma didn’t respond. She didn’t feel like she had the right to, given the difference in the length of time for both of them since they had last seen each other.

Instead she leaned in for another kiss, which Regina happily gave her, soft and slow, before turning away, tears in her eyes.

Concerned, Emma reached a hand up to touch her shoulder. Regina rested her own hand on top of it, but did not turn around.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just need a minute. It’s been a decade since I saw you last.”

Emma nodded, knowing it was useless to try and comprehend what that must have been like. Instead, she laid gentle kisses on the brunette’s bare shoulder. “I’m here now,” she whispered.

That, at least, cheered Regina up. “So you are, Miss Swan,” she said, turning around at last. The wistful look in her eye had vanished, replaced by something dark, almost predatory.

“Now then,” she said, pushing Emma back down onto the couch. “Let’s see about making up for lost time, shall we?”

She began her assault on Emma’s throat again, but this time, she moved her hands to her back to release her bra clasp. Emma eyes fluttered shut as she pulled it off and lowered her hands to cup them, without once removing her lips from Emma’s throat.

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Emma protested weakly, without making any attempt to get her to stop.

“Yes,” Regina agreed. Her eyes darkened and at the territorial look in her eyes, Emma wondered if that was exactly what she wanted, to announce to the world that Emma belonged to the Queen and the Queen alone. The idea should have offended her, but with the sensations Regina’s lips and tongue were causing, she found she had absolutely no desire to protest.

Regina’s mouth moved from her throat at last and moved south, hands skimming at whatever skin she could reach. Her lips touched Emma’s shoulders, her collarbone, before at last lowering to one nipple, already standing at attention. Her hands skimmed over her sides as her tongue laved one breast, then the other, switching back and forth between them for what felt like an eternity.

Oh, god. Emma had been right. She wasn’t going to survive the night. She felt the liquid pooling in her panties, dripping down her thigh and she was about to cry or beg or demand Regina just hurry the fuck up already, when she caught sight of her face.

The brunette no longer looked predatory as she had previously. Instead, she looked peaceful, as though fulfilling some long suppressed dream of hers. There was a touch of awe in her eyes as though she could not believe this was really happening.

In that moment, Emma was determined to allow her to take all the time she needed to enjoy herself. She closed her eyes against the assault on her senses and breathed deeply, willing herself to withstand the torture, no matter how long it took.

Regina’s hands were continuing their leisurely journey south, skimming over her rib cage, her stomach, her hip bone. Her touch was feather light and try as she might, Emma could not help squirming underneath her. By the time Regina reached the apex of her thighs, her control broke and a moan slipped out of her lips.

A wicked smile broke out on Regina’s face when she realized how wet Emma was. She lowered her mouth to Emma’s thighs, lapping up the liquid that had dripped out, careful to avoid allowing her tongue to reach the source.

A desperate look came over Emma’s face and her fists began to open and close helplessly as though looking to grab bed sheets that weren’t there.

“Beautiful,” Regina murmured. At the questioning look in Emma’s eyes, she clarified. “The look on your face right now.”

Emma’s face heated up, but Regina shook her head. “The time for shyness has passed, Miss Swan.”

Not much to be said there. Regina was right.

Regina pressed her lips to brush tiny kisses on the inside of Emma’s thighs, as her hand slowly reached down to lower Emma’s panties, sliding them down her legs before removing them altogether. She allowed her fingers to run up the backs of Emma’s legs, lips still nibbling at the sensitive skin of Emma’s thighs. Unable to keep still any longer, Emma squirmed, desperately seeking friction of any kind to relieve the ache between her legs. She almost cried with relief when Regina reached one finger down to slowly circle her clit, before she realized that the touch was much too light to satisfy her.

One hand reached back up to gently massage her nipples while the other remained focused on the spot between Emma’s legs. Her clit swollen, dripping everywhere, Emma was sure she would die if Regina didn’t hurry up and give her some sort of relief. She just needed something, anything, inside of her.

At last, Regina moved the finger brushing her clit to her entrance and slipped it in slowly. It wasn’t enough, but it was something and Emma’s walls desperately tried to clench around it. The orgasm building inside her was explosive, but try as she might, she couldn’t get Regina to just hurry up and let her come.

Regina moved the finger in and out with agonizing slowness, leaving Emma to growl with frustration each time it left. “Regina,” she hissed.

Regina shook her head. “Don’t call me that,” she ordered.

Emma looked confused and tried again. “Your Majesty,”

Regina’s head snapped up and her fingers left Emma’s body altogether, leaving Emma feeling helpless and desperate to do anything that would bring them back.

“Everyone will be calling me that for the rest of my life. You call me what only YOU call me.”

At last Emma understood. “Madame Mayor,” she said.

A surge of possessiveness fired up in Regina and Emma saw her eyes flash with desire. Her finger instantly slid back into Emma, deeper this time and Emma at last began to feel the push towards the relief she so desperately needed.

“Again,” Regina growled.

“Madame Mayor,” Emma instantly complied, and was rewarded with another finger. They began to move inside of her, pumping slowly.

“Please, Madame Mayor, please,” Emma begged, and at the sound Regina could feel her own cunt begin to throb. She picked up the pace and lowered her mouth to Emma’s clit. She sucked hard and the sound that escaped from Emma’s throat was almost enough to make her come on the spot.

“Oh God, Regina, yes! Right there, don’t stop” and Regina didn’t. The time for teasing was done and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to see Emma come completely undone. She kept up the pace as Emma surged back and forth on her fingers. Her body suddenly stiffened and she came, hard. Head thrown back, muscles clenching, it was the most beautiful Regina had ever seen her. At last, her breathing slowed.

“You’ve done that before,” she accused, as she scooted down to allow Regina to sit back on the couch and Regina laughed openly at her.

“Once or twice,” she admitted.

“Well, someone taught you well. That was amazing.”

“I’ll be sure to Maleficent you said so.”

She opened her arms to invite Emma to join her, but instead Emma reached down to open the snap of her jeans. She swallowed hard.

“You didn’t think I wasn’t going to return the favor, did you, Madame Mayor?”

“I didn’t want to presume.”

“You know for someone that is literally going to rule the entire fantasy world, you are awfully unassuming,” she teased and Regina felt the blush on her face despite ordering herself not to. She looked down quickly, but Emma caught her face regardless.

“I’ve never seen you blush before,” she murmured, enchanted.

“You still haven’t. I’m not blushing,” and Emma snorted in response.

“Yeah, ok,” but she let it drop in favor of returning to the task of removing Regina’s jeans.

“You know, when I saw your ass in these jeans, I almost passed out on your front porch.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. “Is that right?”

“Yep. I have a feeling I would have really enjoyed this Roni person.” The comment made Regina remember her dreams and her pulse quickened as the liquid in her center pooled even more.

Emma, being in the process of pulling her jeans, noticed her soaked panties immediately.

“Already?”

“What can I say? Watching you was almost enough to do it for me. I’m close.”

Emma nodded. Abandoning her plan to repeat the torture Regina had subjected her to, she instead removed Regina's panties and lowered her mouth to begin to lap up the liquid that was gathered there.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Regina began to climb, but Emma didn’t seem to mind. She licked and sucked and stroked until Regina was a writhing mess beneath her. Abandoning her spot between her legs, she climbed up until her own soaked center was directly on top of Regina’s

“Is this ok?”

“More than ok,” Regina pushed out between gritted teeth. She had been so agonizingly close when Emma was tasting her, but somehow this was better. Shared wetness, shared heat, and Emma close enough to clasp hands with.

Slowly, Emma began to move her hips, grinding her core directly into Regina’s. Regina groaned feeling the friction and lifted her hips off the bed so that her clit made better contact. Every time she came close again, Emma stopped moving and Regina was left aching.

“Please, Emma. I can’t wait any more. I’m so close.”

Emma grinned at the words, gratified. Her own heat was beginning to rise again at the shared contact, and in the interest of giving Regina everything she deserved, she stopped and moved between her legs again.

Regina’s eyes grew wide when Emma at last slipped a finger in her. Before she had a chance to breathe, Emma slid in a second, and briefly looking at Regina’s face for permission, a third. Her thumb began to brush at Regina’s clit as her fingers moved back and forth.

She saw the orgasm building inside Regina and she increased the pressure of her thumb on her clit to help her along. For a moment, Regina stopped squirming and time stood still.

Then, she was screaming Emma’s name in a way that Emma had never heard anyone scream it before. She kept her fingers moving, coaxing more out of the brunette and didn’t stop after Regina’s muscles stopped quaking, until Regina finally pushed her away.

“Enough. Are you trying to kill your Queen?”

Emma laughed delightedly. This time, when Regina opened her arms, she laid down on top of her, and rested her head on her chest, allowing Regina to stroke her hair.

“So. Madame Mayor, huh?”

Regina blushed harder this time and, in her mind, Emma swore she would say or do anything to make the Mayor blush as often as possible. “So, did you always get off when I used to call you that?” she teased and Regina stopped stroking her hair to cover her face.

“Stop it,” she begged.

“Nah. I’ve never seen this side of you before, and I like it.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but resumed cuddling the blonde, nonetheless. “You’re impossible.”

“Guilty.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Regina stroking Emma’s hair, Emma gently rubbing Regina’s arm.

“Can I tell you something?”

Regina sat up with a frown. “You can tell me anything, Emma.”

“Ok.” She took a deep breath.

“Emma, what is it?”

“Earlier, when I said my marriage ended because I figured out I was gay, that wasn’t entirely accurate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve known for much longer. Much, much longer actually.”

“How long, exactly?”

Emma sighed. “On the boat in Neverland. I started dreaming about you and it kind of never stopped.”

Regina’s mouth fell open, but before she could speak, Emma continued. “It just felt right, you know? I wanted to tell you, but when we came back, you had to erase our memories, then Neal died, and you got together with Robin.”

Regina nodded, but Emma wasn’t done. “Hook and I, we never really connected the way you and Robin did. And then, when the darkness took you, I knew I had to do something. It led to so many more awful mistakes, but I could never regret it. Not if it meant I might have lost you if I hadn’t.

“I know that the time we were apart was much longer for you than it was for me. I don’t pretend I understand what it felt like to be apart for so long, but you should know that it felt much longer than just a few months for me. I didn’t know when I would see you again, and it was awful. Hook figured it out when he came to the hospital after Hope was born and saw me crying over a picture of the two of us.”

“Figured what out?”

“That I’m in love with you. I guess I knew, but when Hook said it to me that day, it made so much sense.”

Regina looked in those green eyes, searching for a sign she was being mocked, but all she saw was sincerity shining back at her.

“I’m in love with you, Regina. I think I have been for years. I know you’re about to start a new chapter of your life and that’s huge. I want to share it with you, but if it’s too much, I can wait. Just tell me there’s hope for us one day and I will wait as long as it takes.”

Regina could not believe what she was hearing. “Back when lived in Seattle, I used to dream every night about a woman I didn’t know. Somehow, even though I had no idea who she was, I used to look forward to falling asleep every night so that I could see her.” Regina fought back the tears again, thinking of Roni and how she had reacted to the dreams.

“When I realized she was you, it all made so much sense. I don’t know how I could not have realized that I was in love with you all this time.”

Emma grinned at her. “So then, Your Majesty. What do you say? Are you willing to let me stand in your shadow as you lead all these people to greatness?”

“In my shadow? Never.” She pulled the blonde up to her for a kiss. “By my side, always.”

“Your protector, my queen,” and Regina blushed yet again.

“My white knight.” _And perhaps one day, queens together, side by side._

Emma tangled her hand in Regina’s hair, not willing to let go of the kiss just yet.

“The Queen and her Knight. It sounds perfect”

Regina settled back with a sigh. It sounded to perfect to her too.


End file.
